This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource provides researcher access to flow cytometry and cell sorting. The goal of the Cell Analysis Shared Resource is to provide comprehensive data collection, data analysis, data interpretation and education in flow cytometry to all interested investigators. This includes proper sample preparation as well as education in theory and practice of flow cytometry. The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource provides basic direction on the set up and processing of specimens for flow analysis. These include: immunofluorescence (1-15 colors, 1-17 parameters);surface expression of standard CD markers;specialized expression of surface markers with custom antibodies;gene transduction/expression;fluorescent proteins;receptor expression;apoptosis;Annexin V binding;caspase activity;DNA analysis;cell cycle assays;apoptosis;cancer therapy;kinetic studies (time dependent assay);cell sorting;cell enrichment;cell purification;single cell cloning;new protocol development;and preliminary studies to bring new techniques into the repertoire of available services of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource. The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource provides data analysis of flow cytometric data utilizing the most current versions of analysis software.